Hearts and Heartbreaks
by Inume
Summary: Sequel to 'Will of renaYasha'.Team meets 'Mitzi' the haunted circus ringmaster.What?Why is Rena acting so strange?
1. Default Chapter

Story 2  
  
Hearts and Heartbreaks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rena ran into the house and grabbed a hold of the chair still at full speed.She grabbed the chair and jerked backwards doing a back flip and landing on her side still holding the turned over chair."I'm down but still safe...." she muttered half speaking into the floor.At that moment Inuyasha dived in and fell flat on his face."Hey mister." Said Rena plopped in front of him.Kogome walked in and then turned to silence seeing these two demons who were more powerful than you could imagine......sprawled all over the kitchen floor.She turned around and walked back to Rakuba's room.they had become close friends.They had different interests and personalities but unlike any guy Kogome had encountered he never argued about anything and always agreed and he was always loose and goofy.Rakuba was watching t.v eating popcorn.Kogome sat down and watched the movie with him."Hey Kogome uncle Kikoru,Star,and me always go hunting just for the heck of it and I thought maybe you would like to go?" kogome thought about it and said."I don't know....."  
  
  
  
half an hour later....  
  
YYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Screamed Kogome as she clutched for dear life on the speeding Rakuba.He was running quite fast through the woods.Kikoru then shunned them to stop.They both halted and Kikoru looked through the bushes.A herd of elk were grazing on the lucious grass.Kikoru turned around and layed out the plan."O.k were going after the big one alright.Star you nip at his back legs like I taught you,I'll hold him off from the front and Rakuba..........You go for the neck." Rakuba smiled and said "Gladly." Kogome thought she would have to hold MUCH tighter if Rakuba was gonna jump.Kikoru glanced back at the elk and whispered."Ready........Go!"Rakuba's echoing footsteps were heard as the elk continued running.The family changed into wolf form and ran with hunter's pride.Star ran behind the leader and bit and snapped at it's feet.Kikoru cut up front and started ramming into the elk's front legs trying to knock it over.The elk started going faster,panicking.Rakuba started to run faster and with a powerful spring he jumped up on the elk's back and bit ravenously into it's neck.He saw the flesh hanging from his mouth and started clawing and clawing deeper into it.The creature finally gave into it's end and fell on it's side.The three wolves jumped over to inspect their prey with pride as the rest of the herd thundered away.Kagome was in shock as her fingers were still laced in Rakuba's shaggy fur.She mananged to work out a dreadful squeak as she she still clutched to Rakuba and finnally slid off.She shook herself and finnally stood up,feeling dizzy.Meanwhile back at the house,Inuyasha and Rena were having a staring contest staring into each others wolf like,glowing eyes.Rena was whispering at inuyasha "blink.....blink......blink......blink." trying to tempt Inuyasha to blink.Inuyasha felt his eyes getting dryer and tempting at each word.Finally he blinked and his eyes watered as he blinked trying to get them back to normal.Suddenly as Inuyasha and Rena were back to normal Orm ripped through the door and roared "Guys have you seen Ben!" They shook their heads.Orm then started panicking."Well then Rena!Can you tell me what this means!I found this in Ben's bed!" he handed her a card.It has a smiley face with an evil crooked smile though."He's at the haunted circus!" She screamed!"Figures!With all his wacky funky parts i would'nt be surprised they caught him as a freak!" She said with an angry tone."Haunted circus?" Inuyasha asked?He thought a haunted 'circus' was weird. "I always did hate clowns...." he said in a low tone."Inuyasha!You are not grasping the concept!You have no idea what the hey we are dealing with!Circuses maybe weird but that is how they are deadly!You see,clowns use their freaky tricks to their advantage,like how they can fit in those little cars!Do you not get the suspician that they could maybe hide in ANY small space and attack you by surprise!Or at the circus you see those trained lions,tigers,and elephants!They could set those loose and control them to kill you in any way their twisted minds could think of!And some of them can use illusions and their powers to jump out of mirrors and walls and sneak up behind you and then stab you in the neck!Not ONLY are they deadly,freaky and smart but they are creative with their powers!No popcorn vender is left untouched!They are spelled to attack you at any given moment.Thats how they do it.....suprise!Every hunter knows that suprise is essential in a hunt!And if you arent careful they could turn you into one of them or control your mind!Thats probably what they plan to do with Ben!They want to use all of his powers to THEIR advantage!" She screeched."And if we are going to get him back we are going to have to move now!" She said."but we will need a team to split up in case of any mishaps or chases.And every member must be crafty and eagle-eyed........" She sat and pondered."We may need Rodo's sonar for locating anything lurking in the walls!And maybe kagome for any jewel shards they might be using.Inuyasha,of course we will need your strength but keep a good eye.Gather up the kit!His changing powers will be able to throw them off.Orm you will be coming because if your group gets lost your howl is powerful enough to let us know.And we will need Star's team because they have specially designed weapons to flush anything out or go around corners.Rakuba and Tabi (Kiko's husband) will be security to watch the groups backs and above.And I know all their tricks so I will volunteer to flush out the ringmaster.So that means we are all ready!Lets gather up the troops and i will head us out!"Rena proclaimed.After the news was told and everyone was set with their heavy duty weapons armed and ready for action they went out.Rodo was getting ready to scream and was practicing his 'horror' look for when they got suprised or chased.Rena finnaly drifted out of the air and when her nose touched the ground and did some heavy duty sniffing she lifted her head."We're here." She whispered.Twisted carnival music drifted out of a large black and purple tent.Rena ripped open the tent curtain."Luckily i've got my dark powers against their corny ones so don't worry about me." Rena said."Remember your groups!" she yelled while running in the distance."Remember what she said about them leaving no popcorn vender untouched.So keep a watchful eye." Orm said.The first group was made up of Rodo,Chakitalei,Saluna,Rakuba.And Kagome.The second group had Star,Malaykia,Tabi,Inuyasha,Orm,and Shippo.Kagome's group had set off.They were headed towards the animal acts and Inuyasha's group headed towards the freak show.(kagome's group figured a kid like Ben would be found around animals while Inuyasha's group figured maybe the ringmaster would classify him as a freak.)Rena was walking through the midway.Meanwhile dark eyes stared at her with a blank expression.A voice behind her spoke...."How would you like to deal with her." he said."Leave her be....I have fun plans for her." Rena finally had a door appear in front of her.She hesitated but pulled it open and walked inside.A small girl in what seemed to be a play room stood in front of her.She looked like a dark shadow or black ghost."Lets play!" She answered.She waved her hand and shrunk Rena to the size of a little toy.Everything was now so big!"Why are you doing this!" Rena squealed as she looked up at the now monstrous girl.She leaned down so her dark blank face was in eye level with Rena's."Why?I will tell you why......"  
  
Flashback  
  
A happy little girl was playing in her room with her dolls.Her mother came in and gave her some milk and cookies and gave her a warm smile."Mitzi.....I have saved up a lot of gold for this but I think you would like it." she set down a little wooden circus tent.Mitzi's eyes lit up and she lifted up the top.Little wooden clowns,freaks and animals were in each little place with their smiling painted eyes appearing to look up at her.Later that day as she was walking home from her studies,one of Mitzi's friends was running towards her."Mitzi your house burned down!They have'nt found your parents yet...."  
  
End flashback.  
  
"They found my parents later burned to a crisp but my circus made it.It was so sudden and my mind and blood felt like they were on fire.I got in tune with my dark side and am now in the form you see before you.I became one with my circus and now I am the ring master and I control all you see before you.....it's all in my head but oh so real........no matter where you run no matter what you say no matter what you do.....don't forget that Mitzi is watching you........Tell you what.....You can be my best friend forever and I will give back that little boy..." Rena thought deeply about this and made a plan.she just hoped 'Mitzi' could not read her mind.  
  
chapter two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rena's plan elaborates 


	2. Rena's plan elaborates

chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rena's plan elaborates  
  
Rena thought for a moment and then said..."All right..." Mitzi waved her black shadowy hand.Ben,frightend and shaking appeared in front the tiny Rena."Viska Hira!" she yelled!She grew to her full size and grabbed Ben around the waist and ran out of the the room tearing through the door.She summoned all her breath and howled long and loud.Inuyasha knew the howl of his sister and yelled for his group to follow.He ran back through the into the midway (where they had started) and Orm then howled long and powerful.This finally got Rakuba's attention and he ordered his group to follow as well.They should have remembered the warning of Rena because a black lion with purple eyes with no pupils came roaring and growling out behind Rakuba's group!It pounced on top of Chakitalei!(She never was a fast runner even for a demon!) "GO ON WITHOUT ME!" She screamed as large claws dug into her back.Rakuba jerked around and growled in a raging ball of fury as he slashed the lion into peices at only 4 swipes of his claws wich he then flexed in amacho manner.All groups met in the midway.The ones with wings flew off into the night.Chakitalei was still very wounded but she was a fast healer.The night air blew into their hair (or fur) (or tail) .Kogome was still on Inuyasha's back as she breathed in the cold exhilarating night breath.All the demons landed on the loose cold sand.Ben was returned safely in his rightful place......at home with Orm.Later that night,whimpering broke the night silence.Rena was asleep but her head swirled with mixed emotion.She was dreaming...or nightmaring.She was in a sunny feild with little Inuyasha.The way things used to be.Happy cheerful....but still unjustice to half breeds.They were young and their fresh faces let the sunlight endulge them.Rena used to take Inuyasha down into the field by her special hidey hole.She used to sit down with Inuyasha and talk about and explain the wonders of humanity,life,and the reasons of existance.Inuyasha was a very inquisitive little child as a boy.But then the sun was blocked out and the feild turned black.All the flowers decayed and it was a rotting morbid place.The place where they stood disappeared from under their feet.Then they started falling into a dark abyss.Rena and Inuyasha screamed and yelled.Rena tried to reach for Inuyasha's hand!But before she touched one finger,hands reached out of the walls of the dark tunnel from whence they were falling,and grabbed Inuyasha.Rena hit the ground.She was in a circle of villagers and villians and her arms and legs were in chains.It was dark night and the only light came from the torches the villagers held.They laughed at her and still held the squirming,crying Inuyasha.They spat on her and kicked her and cruel words flicked off their tongues and they hurt her heart as much as the kicks and as cruel and disgusting as the spit.She started screaming and begging them to let go of Inuyasha,merciless tears streaming down her red sobbing face.But they did'nt.They kept laughing and mocking her crying and pleas.One of them ran up and kicked her in the side of the head.It hurt her but she did'nt care!She wanted them to let go of Inuyasha and to never hurt him or her and leave them be!Inuyasha was bawling and crying as his face was flooded with little tears!He was scared of what they would do to hurt him!He saw what they did to other half breeds!Some of them were butchered like animals!And others were forced to work as slaves,some had their insides pulled out slowly,and other things were just unspeakable!Rena just sat their still begging and than the little Inuyasha said "It is all your fault.....................I HATE YOU!" he spat.Those words just killed her.She did'nt want to hear it nor believe it!Her heart and soul were slashed she sat there broken in a fedal position.She was pouring out tears and was whimpering where her head was kicked!She felt like crunching up into a little ball and ripping out her own tounge and bleeding to death!Her head hit the dirt as her her world grew blurry and the tears!Oh the tears!Each drop holding much anger,hatred,sadness,and for the first time in her life........fear.They kept falling one by one into the dirt forming little puddles of resentment and hatred towards the villagers!Why did they hurt the halfbreeds and the ones they loved most?What had she ever done to them?What had Inuyasha have to do with it!?They were just two helpless scared little children with heavy hearts and thoughts that were tearing them apart because of that burning hatred!Only the humans had not accepted her and her siblings into their heart!Her mind was just twisted and shattered and confused!her soul not as big as it was before!About the size of a marshmallow,small and soft too.All she ever gave them was love and equality and the very first thing they gave her was hate and anger and disgust towards her family!Then she replayed those horrible deafening words.....i hate you.That was what she was screamingg and broken about with those words and the swirling horrible filthy laughter of the villagers who hated her exsistance!All the sounds deafened and she woke up screaming,crying,sweating,and with a look of pure fear on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Left ya with somethin to think about huh?!And if any of you are wondering I decided to put the character bios on the very last page of this entire story!I aslo wanna ask it i got a little graphic in some parts?But when this entire 'middle' selection of the story i ill need to have 5 reviews to make sure that people would acually LIKE my writings!And what i mean by middle section is like 'will of Renayasha' and then i moved onto this great story (it's probably not great if by now I've only got 2 flippen reviews) but I should count my blessings!At least they were nice reviews!And if i do get to 5 reviews than i will have some chapters up and ready for you!  
  
-Inume (Smell ya later!) ;P 


	3. ATTENTION LOOKY LOOKY!

HEY!Attention!If you were really Inuyasha fans yo would stop pretending!Somebody went through all this writers blocks,and close carpal tunnel systyms to put this story here for people to enjoy!But apparently i should just take this story off!My god!At least write to me and tell me how much you freakin hate my work!..............................................................................................................................sorry....i guess i am just kinda going through a bunch of crappy relationships with my friends that have..um...certain opinions on my stories and they tell me "You freak!Nobody just sits down and writes 2000 chapter stories that everybody's not gonna care about!Only nerds are gonna read this crap!" and that makes me feel really pathetic and so far all i've gotten were two little reviews...but no offense to the people who sent them because they were very nice reviews and they let me know that somebody would like to respond to my little story......  
  
-Inume,going through the depths of heck here in ohio... 


	4. Apologies

I am so sorry!In fact I am beseeching you!(whatever beseeching means....) for insulting you guys....in fact to make it up I have supplied you with a couple of chapters to make it up to you guys...ya know when I was upset I could'nt help but start writing again...... 


	5. Nobody's fault

chapter 4:Nobody's fault  
  
"well it started when we were sitting together in a grassy feild.Then it....just got...all dark and scary and morbid...and...and we were falling and falling and there seemed to be no end in sight!Then they...they grabbed you and then I suddenly hit the ground!And I was in chains bound to the ground.These people were looking down on me with hatred in their eyes!I cried I screamed and then you yelled...I HATE you and I could'nt believe it!Oh Inuyasha I am so sorry!It's all my fault!I left you all alone and...and Sheshoumaru took control and I wasn't there to explain things and help to keep you safe!I am the worst creature on the earth!You must hate me!I deserved to stay dead!And....and," Inuyasha stopped her."RENA!Calm down!Besides it's o.k!Dreams don't mean anything except that you have all these false thoughts!Besides if I hate you so much then why did I miss you every single day!?I was miserable!I tried to hide it....I tried making friends like Kikyo when we became more than just friends but I guess she was not the best friend if she did'nt even trust me.You always did though.....you always came through....you never hurt me or let me down...and when something was too out of league then you were there to help,and there was'nt a fight for what was right that you could'nt win.It was like you were perfect.And most siblings would be jealous of that but I never was...you always made me feel satisfied with my own acomplishments....you may have been Queen of the black heart,the oldest,a good fighter,and a good hunter but you always told me...........we are all born a certain way for a reason,maybe it won't show up to us soon in our lives,but it will appear to us...Sheshoumaru was born to be a jerk,the twins were born to be goofs (wich apparently passed through generations),and Tiba was meant to be a silent mysterious creepazoid.You know that even if you were the one hurting me and torturing me I could never say that I hate you.You know I care about you and......................love you...and I was wondering and worrying about this strange behavior of yours!" Kagome had been secretly listening.She was shocked!She peeked through the crack of the door to make sure it was Inuyasha who was speaking.She had an entirely different image of Inuyasha.Now she did not picture a crude looking half dog boy.But a lonely child with eyes full of concern,worry,and love.She had known Inuyasha for a long time but never like this.She decided to see the results of this little talk so went back to bed.Rena was appaled and had a mix of emotions........she felt love,embarresment at herself,worry for what the future would bring,and her heart shuddered but her face was drying of it's tears.She smiled a large smile and sat in the little light of the lamp and hugged her brother so close to her heart that he practiccly was in her heart.Rena said with no tears or shame "You're absolutely right Inuyasha.I am such a fool to have not realized it before....do you remember that poem mother would recite to us when all 5 of us little rambunxious kids were at each other's throats?" She sighed deeply.   
  
When hurt describes reality  
  
When pain describes humanity  
  
family is there  
  
When your caught the rain pouring down  
  
and in a hatred town  
  
family is there  
  
Family is there  
  
and there are people for whom they care  
  
And those people need to know  
  
just how much their family loves them so  
  
Inuyasha remembered back........  
  
Flashback  
  
The kiddie twins (Kiko & Kikoru) were running through the house screaming with Sheshoumaru trailing behind.He had discovered his new ability of poisen claws and was getting revenge for those embarrasing stories they happened to tell his friend.(Some shrimpy,rat resembling demon kid from the neghboring wolf pack.)Inuyasha was being carried by Kikoru and Rena awoke from her nap and her eyes snapped open when she saw what was happening.She growled deeply and lunged at Sheshoumaru.She started to slap him upside his head and sank her fangs into his left leg,and dodged his claws.Then Kikoru threw Inuyasha onto the chair of furs and flew onto the two kid fury of Sheshoumaru and Rena.Kiko reeled around and started to claw at Sheshoumaru and accidently hit her brother (Kikoru) slightly.Kikoru took it on purpose and bit Kiko on the ear.Rena yelled at Kikoru "Hey stop that!Don't maul Kiko!" And slashed Kikoru in the back.Kikoru reeled around from kiko and hit his sister across the cheek!Inuyasha suddenly got mad and jumped onto Kikoru's head and bit and slashed at his hair and forehead.Kiko jumped up and was about to smack Inuyasha off kikoru's head when Sheshoumaru could finally move,took the oppourtunity to grab Kiko's leg as she jumped up and dragged her down so she would hit her head on the floor and then Inuyasha kicked Sheshoumaru in the side and slipped and fell on his butt.The Kikoru kicked Sheshoumaru upside the head and kiko got ahold of his [Sheshoumaru] ear.Sheshoumaru shook them off and when he turned around Rena tripped him by sliding her foot into his ankles.It seemed the battle would have no end in sight as the 5 kids reeled and ran and bit and clawed and Sheshoumaru forgot about his poisen claws too.Their mother ran in hearing all the growling and biting and snapping.(oh by the way this is when these guys were REALLY young so thats why the twins are around).She had to scream over them to stop and recited the poem and then said."And you're all not going to have any family to turn to when youre all to busy ripping each other apart!"  
  
End flashback  
  
The next morning rena walked in with Inuyasha eating breakfast.Rena sat down and said "I think I've got something you might like....."hold out your hands and don't peek!" He did and heard a little jingle and then looked at what was in his hands......4 peices of the shiko no tama!Before he could say anything there was a small pecking at the window.  
  
8:59 PM 11/24/2003 


	6. Death

The pecking got louder and Rena looked to the window.A large black raven was at the window and he seemed to be holding a black letter."Wonder what that could be?" She opened the window and the raven flew in and landed on the kitchen table.Rena took the letter from the raven and opened it."Oh my.." she said after some reading silence."What what happened!" yelled Inuyasha jumping up from the kitchen table."C'mon!" screamed Rena as she jumped up from the ground,grabbing Inuyasha by the scruff of his shirt.She spread her wings and saored with her head held up high in that bold manner she always used.Inuyasha saw that even while being suspended from midair,that Rena learned some very good and proper flying lessons.Her eyes were heart set straight ahead,her wings were straight and in balance,and she looked about with that intelligent expression checking that she was in perfect altitude.She only flapped her wings small and gently and glided every 15 seconds,no more no less.All of the sudden she did the most unexpected thing....she pluged downward deeper and deeper spiraling and going faster but still had a tight grip woven in Inuyasha shirt,so Inuyasha had no chance of being dropped.Rena descended into the river below.She looked like a proffesional,looking like she knew exactly what she was doing (Wich she did).Suddenly a black light endulged them.They landed gently onto nothing but mediam shade gray.Nothing but gray....no visible ground...no trees grass nothing!They were standing in the middle of nowhere but gray.....except one thing....a man screaming!Rena ran...not flew...RAN through what seemed like perpetual gray.A man was running too.........he had blueish silver hair and green eyes wearing a green kimono.He looked like he was in at least his 30's.A dark figure tall and thin glided behind him.The figure wore a long black robe and was holding a tall huge sythe,he had no visible feet...just kinda seemed to levitate.Inuyasha suddenly thought 'grim reaper'.Rena jumped up and punched the figure across the face....she didn't even think and didn't need to.The grim reaper pulled down his hood!They were amazed!It was a man who looked just like the man he was chasing...."HEY CAN"T I JUST DO MY FRICKEN JOB IN PEACE!" he yelled."Well grim what the heck do you think you're doing chasing my sister's husband's half brother!" She yelled back...up and ready to fight!"Huh..wha?I not the grim reaper!I'm a doppleganger!" He yelled up from the ground."Aha!He's a doppleganger!I knew it!........um..whats a doppleganger? said Inuyasha."A sopposed mirage that looks exactly like a person...ready to die.It is supposed to fortell death to anyone who sees it....HEY BUT WHATS WITH THE ROBE AND SYTHE!" Rena screamed,feeling stupid by not realizing it at first hand."Well let's just say I'm a lazy doppleganger or fetch or whatever ya wanna call me and i did'nt wanna be seen and 'fortell death' so i borrowed this robe and the sythe is the only way to get around!Watch!" He took the sythe and ripped it through the air and all of the sudden a vortex appeared.He flinched."What?" asked Rena."They...they are here....." he whispered.5 balls of light brightened up the gray surroundings they formed in incredibly tall girls.They each had long white hair and glassy,cloudy,blue eyes.Each one wore a madalion,and each one had a name in bold letters either....Death,Silence,Agony,Horror,and Suspicion."The real grim reapers..." said the doppleganger....."RUN!QUICK SAVE THE MAN!DO SOMETHING!" He yelled.Rena went up....and fought the five reapers.Rena did some incredible things but fighting one of balances of nature...FIGHTING DEATH!She jumped up and acted like she was going to punch Suspicion in the face but when Suspicion tried to dodge she turned around facing her again and quickly did a wing attack.Then she turned around and blasted Horror with a beam of dark energy!Death smacked her across the ground.Rena realized that she would need backup so she threw back her head and gave a strong strange sound.Between a roar and a whistle.It was incredibly loud and powerful.After a while loud flapping of wings were heard.Dragons......thousands....flying down from the sky.Every last one of them had a black heart with an R in the middle,onto their scaly heads.Even Goblin was even among them.The five girls looked up.Rena growled and howled and all the dragons obeyed.She jumped up and yanked Inuyasha with her up onto Goblin's back.Inuyasha yelled from behind.."Why are they here?" "Well we saw a doppleganger,it means death so they want us." She replied.Angony reached up and smacked Goblin down.Rena twisted her ankle.She writhed in pain and tried to get away as Silence lifted up her foot and was about to crush Rena when a boy fell through the ceiling on a black horse....could it be?It was !It was Yorick!His horse landed on the ground gracefully.More knights in spiked armour on black horses fell through the sky.Yorick led them."CHARGE!!" Yorick screamed.He rode fast swinging his sword and lowering his head armour.A humongous paw stepped between the army and the reapers.19 more paws appeared.5 gigantic wolves appeared.They each had and golden collar.One said Life,one said Song,another was Pleasure,one was Wonder,and the last was Trust.  
  
Chapter 6:Battle of life and death...who will survive? 


	7. Many a Flashback

Chapter 6:Life and death...who will survive  
  
Meanwhile back at the Tarez's house Rakuba was digging around in the hand dug basement.He was searching in a specific box that was full of kid/baby stuff.So far he had dug out a ragged,stuffed tiger (note chapter 14 in the first story),a completly chewed up binky (for those of you who have no idea what a binky is...it is a pacifier),and two old sweaters that were teen size and said 'my twin' with arrows pointing to the other sweater and on the bottom were big black K's.He kept digging through the other boring stuff and finally found a big ragged torn book...it was a photo album.He flipped through and found a family picture.....Rakuba was six years old and Star was still in daipers.His mother looked incredibly tired while out of breath.His father was not home and Rakuba was secretly holding a box of choco lax behind his back and Star was in her walker holding her binky and smiling that same smile she did now.It was an odd photograph.Oh did Rakuba remember that day well as he smiled evilly...  
  
flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!!" little Rakuba yelled.He was running through the house in his underwear.His mother was running after him with a brush."Come on Rakuba please at least get one swipe through your hair..." she pleaded."NO!I don't wanna!" he screamed back."Please we just want to take one family photo and thats it!" She kept reasoning"Look over there!Star had no problem getting some decent clothes on and having brushed hair for a family photo!And she's only a year old!She did'nt start running through the house yelling!" She spat.Rakuba stopped and turned around and said "Thats because she can't walk yet and has a binky in her mouth!" He said as he turned back around and continued running.Kikoru leaped from around a corner and wrestled Rakuba and forced some formal clothes onto him while his mother ran a brush through his hair having great difficulty because of all the tangles in his black locks.Star watched with wide eyes fearing her mother....let me rephrase that the object her mother was holding.She then looked at her own clothes and then her brother and thought that running and wrestling and screaming would be quite fun.She was very inquisitive but always copied her brothers actions.Ever since their mother had noticed this she was always lecturing Rakuba that he was a bad influence on Star.She kept telling him to behave wich unfortunately for his mother was like stopping time.So Star started wobbling and wrenched herself out of the walker and jumped out onto the floor.Did she cry?Of course not!Not only could she not cry if she wanted to on account of her binky but she was a strong child...demon blood in a baby was a good thing in that house.She grabbed ahold of the rim of her walker and started to pull herself up.She fell again but attempted the same stunt.She looked over at her uncle Kikoru...well to be specific his legs,and looked at her own short chubby baby legs and started to get the idea of balancing her weight and started standing...for the first time in her baby life....now to just let go of the walker.She took a deep little baby breath and with her little hands in the air realized that she was not on the ground on account of falling.She was standing and was smiling while still sucking her binky.Now for the hard part of the course...walking.She gathered up her strength and courage and lifted one leg and put it a tiny itty bitty bit farther than her other leg.She tried it again with her other foot.She started going farther and farther with her steps and then started walking.She decided to test this new ability without the help of her walker and fell down purpously.She bent her legs back and pushed herself up from the floor and walked back to her walker.She grabbed ahold of the rim again and then she decided to get running and jumping down.She stood up and remembered how her brother jumped and paying to his legs in her mind.So she looked down *suck* *suck* on her binky and bent her legs down.Then quickly pushed against the ground and did a little bunny hop.She would work on going higher and then she started walking.Now she started doing little jumps in her steps and started running slowly then she did it harder and was now running half the speed Rakuba was going when he ran.She already knew how to scream and she knew the word no quite well.So she started running through the house yelling no.Kiko was happy that her daughter knew a lot of new skills essential for her life ahead,but she was upset that she was copying her mischevious brother.She shot a death glare and Rakuba smiled innocently.  
  
End flashback  
  
Rakuba laughed and was having a swell old time and turned the page of the album.He saw a picture from when he was ten years old.He looked quite shaken and his eyes were humoungous with fear.He remembered that awful day quite vivedly as well.  
  
Flashback  
  
"But what if I don't wanna learn to fly!" Rakuba whined as his uncle was pushing him towards the edge of a cliff."Trust me kiddo once you learn you'll love it!" He reasoned."But what if I fall and die!" He said almost ready to cry."Thats impossible with me around!I'll just swoop down and we'll start over!" Rakuba did'nt want to say a word more.He looked over the edge of the cliff like a baby bird would as it poked over the rim of it's nest.Then came the part the baby bird and himself feared..........having being pushed over.He remembered all his uncle taught him about flying but his legs always shook when he thought about finally flying for real.He gulped and turned around and started to run but then Kikoru grabbed Rakuba by the scruff of his shirt.Kikoru then threw Rakuba over the edge of the cliff.He screamed so loud he felt dizzy.The bottom of the cliff came closer and closer.He closed his eyes and waited for his doom.Now as you know,well...you probably would not know what being pushed off a cliff could feel like unless you're a bungee jumper....well think about it anyways.You're waiting to crash into some jagged rocks off the bottom of a cliff.So whats one thing you do but don't notice?You scrunch your body and muscles.And you wanna know why thats important?Because to a demon that how you activate your wings!His small black wings shot out instantly.Since he was in a panic he started flapping wildly.He realized that he stopped and was not dead.he opened his eyes and a jagged rock was two inches in front of his nose.He shuddered at the thought of having that thing rammed through his face.He was levitating and started flapping harder downward and started going up.Eve though he was impressed with himself.Rakuba wanted the day to be over as soon as possible.He floated upward and landed back on the top of the cliff."So...how'd it go?" Kikoru asked with a camera behing his back.The reason is because the same thing happened to him and Kiko took a picture of him when he learned so he wanted to do the same thing for the next family member to learn to fly.Rakuba just looked at Kikoru and then screamed a blood-curdling scream so loud that it echoed for ten seconds afterword.Kikoru then snapped a picture.  
  
END FLASHBACK 


	8. Why here Why now?

Rakuba was still thumbing through the old book.The next picture he found was when Rakuba recovered two weeks after his little flight horror.It was when he first met Koda.(As you recall,Koda is the older brother of Tilalu,that baby demon) He was best friends with Koda.He remembered that day quite well too.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Rakuba happily wailed.He was alright with flying now.He was flying over the neighborhood on the island next to festival demon island.He then heard a boy screaming for help.He looked down next to the corner store of magic books,spell stones,and of course his personal favorite,'Cat's eye almond candy'.A little boy,not much older than himself was being attacked by three thugs.Apparently he won a life time supply of cat's eye almond candy and the thugs were trying to get the certificate that proved his winnings and of course,the bag OF winnings.The boy,was apparently highly trained in magic and after activating a purple spell stone that the boy bought from the store after getting his winnings,a force feild in a plum shade of purple surrounded the bag of candy and then the boy put his fists up to fight,and apparently (I know I use the word 'apparently' too much) he also put his wings out to 'flight'.He was also a flyer but much more skilled than Rakuba.His brown wings glided gracefully and cut through the air like the dagger used to kill Abe Lincoln.He flitted backwards and bumped into Rakuba."Need some help?" Rakuba said with a piano grin.The boy smiled and said,"Sure.This is my skill pattern for two,'Beta'" And then he grabbed Rakuba by the wings and threw him toward the ground as he hurtled toward the thugs below."PUT YOUR CLAWS IN FRONT OF YOU!!" The boy screamed.Rakuba did as so but did not get why.The the boy flew down and bounced and flipped off of Rakuba's back and put his claws in front of him,exactly like Rakuba."FLIP!" The boy yelled.Strangely enough the two boys were flipping over and over again with their claws rotating like a tire,making them impossible to touch without getting sliced.The thugs were defeated and both boys knew to spread the wings out to their sides and float gently down."I'm Koda." The boy said holding out his hand."Rakuba Tarez." Rakuba replied shaking Koda's hand.Rakuba and Koda talked about Koda's amazing fight plan and Koda agreed to share his candy and Rakuba and Koda ate as they walked down the road together,to the playground.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Meanwhile back at the battlefeild with Inuyasha and Rena,the two were running off and then they saw 5 balls of light zoom off into the air.Then howls from deep powerful throats were herard wich showed that the large dogs had won and the reapers gave up.Rena smiled and thought that was how it was supposed to be.Then later when Rakuba was satisfied with the book and Rena and Inuyasha were back at the Tarez's house everything was going happily and the family was together.Rena called Inuyasha to the porch that was built to loom over the ocean.Inuyasha closed the door behind him and walked over to sit with his sister."Inuyasha.....I love you so much and I know it has been not to long ago after our other little talk.I want to help you out and fix the mistakes that have happened in your life.I am going to have to go away for a while.I am going to get any information i can about Naraku's wherabouts and I will come back when I have found out plus at least ten jewel shards.I don't know when I will be back.And knowing the sweet boy you are you don't want me to go....do you." Inuyasha felt tears threatening to roll down his cheek for the first time in a while.He shook his head slowly with his head low and his ears flattened against his head."But I have to.For your future....no...ours.Please understand and when i return...treat me like you do now and remember that I love you more and more each day and my affections for you will be fullfilled when we die." She smiled and pulled Inuyasha close like she never wanted to let go...like his soul would drift off if she let go and tears streamed down her face as she whispered into his ear."I love you so much....I always have and I always will........" She realesed him.She floated upward and against the moonlight she looked like an angel,descending into heaven.She smiled a warm blazing smile and turned around....she then flied into the wonder and beauty of the night with grace and love for what the future would hold for Inuyasha,if he could happy.Inuyasha stared with wonder and mouth agape."Please return....no matter what!" He yelled standing up.He put his hand toward the sky as if to touch out to the stars.He lowered his hand slowly and plopped down to the ground in despair.It was too soon.She left as soon as she came back.But then he remembered that she would be back.She would always return and never be a second late when she was due to appear.But the problem was WHEN SHE WAS exspected to be back.Kagome looked out the window.She saw his ears.Even from that angle he looked so unhappy to see the figure glide away for lord knows how long.Then...she saw something shine from the side of his head.It was a tear.She was heartbroken.She felt o sorry for him.She had to go out there.So...she did.Inuyasha instantly heard the footsteps on the floorboards but did'nt care.His ear did perk up....but then back down.Kogome walked over.She sat down and put her hand on his shoulder."I'm so sorry....she was a pure and beutiful person.She probably trusts you a lot to open up to you and tell you precisely what she was feeling.I wish I had somebody that cared about me that much......." she said.He wiped his tear on his sleeve. 


	9. Christmas

Days came and went.He missed Rena so much.He would skip meals,even his craved meat of carabou,to sit out on the back porch and watch and smell for any signs of her.He was a fright to look at,he had been missing hours of sleep to look through the night and tearfully come back into the warm house..............with searches of Rena with no avail.He was unhappy.He had so many dreams,that he could never succed without help.Although he did not realize it.Kagome watched him as he sat,gazing into the heavens,on the porch in the cold.It had been four days now.She began to grow upset...then finally...she had to know what his deal was.She did not do it in the best approach though.Inuyasha was obsessed with Rena!When Inuyasha had first met his neice,when he noticed how simialar Rena and Star looked...he was distraught and went missing for days,then when he was found and Kiko tried to bring him to the reality that she was currently gone,Inuyasha had made his own sister feel bad about bringing a thing up,that currently could not be helped,and now he would not leave her side and now that they were seperated he had started to make everyone feel for him,and dragging his own health down with him as his head was drifting in the clouds!But then she started to think alittle.Rena WAS a wonderful person,maybe even perfect.Inuyasha was so little when Rena the saint was torn away from him in an accident,that Rena was willing to bring forth in the order of love.And when it happened he grew crude and sad beyond his own mind.He DID and HAD lost something dear to him.Although he appeared that he was cold and unfeeling but he was totally opposite that!He loved her so much and when she was gone he just could not bear it.And of course,when she appeared every so often and finally granted the oppourtunity to return of course Inuyasha would just be struck blissful and excited!And now that she did return much to Inuyasha's happiness,she then had to be torn away again!She then reconsidered how SHE felt about Rena.Now,it was months that passed.It was December.The day before Christmas.The Tarezes house was filled with Holiday cheers.They decided to have Christmas on the 24th because Kagome had to go home for Christmas as well.The house was full of tinsel,ornaments,warmth,cheer,happiness,and love.Inuyahsa was still outside.Since it had been months he began to worry.Kagome got a present from everybody.Inuyasha and Rena's presents were left unopened.The rest of the family worried a lot.A loud rapping came at their door.Kiko opened the door and a large mouth was at the door.It was Goblin the dragon.He held a present for everyone in the family.Including Kiko,Kikoru,Star,Rakuba,Star's friends (Thats three presents),Anakin,Kazu,the puppies,Rodo,Zentei,and lastly...............................................a large present for Inuyasha.Kiko smiled and said..."INUYASHA!IT'S CHRISTMAS!SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY,AND GET YOUR FREEZING BUNS IN HERE IN THE WARM!" While screaming out the back door.He looked over with snowflakes in his hair and blue lips.He walked in shaking.His got his fours an shook like a dog to get the snowflakes out of his clothes and hair.Everybody started opening presents.Rena thought about everybody and everyone got something.  
  
Star and her group got some new weapons and polish for wiping any blood stains away.  
  
Rakuba got a new camera for taking pictures for history class.(He would pretend like he got the pictures off the internet;they were studying mythology)  
  
Kiko got a brand new necklace and ring made of pure emerald and topaz.  
  
The puppies got chew toys for their teething.  
  
Zentei got a bottle with a label that in Rena's handwriting said 'chill pills' as a joke along with a comic book of Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
Anakin got some poetry books  
  
Rodo got a beutiful hand knit scarf  
  
Kikoru got a book on different kinds of hunting game  
  
Kazu got a kazu as a joke,along with a new backpack to carry all her caught game meat in,and it even had a built in freezer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's present was a note and a little gold box.The note said  
  
Inuyasha!I'm still not sure when I will be coming back.....just a note to let you know I'm o.k.Don't worry about me.I found something out about Naraku though!But I had to answer three trick questions to get there though...and the worst part was I had to answer every last one right the first time!It seems he is somewhere in dragon's peak.Look in the box though ^_- I think you might like it!  
  
with love,Rena  
  
Inuyasha did open the box and found ten jewel shards in the box. 


	10. Happiness is no laughing matter

"Hey Kagome....theres one for you too." Rakuba said.He handed her a silver box of small stature.This one also had a note inside.  
  
Kagome,you and I don't know each other that well so I decided to just send a little present to you.I picked this up at your town at a nearby music shop.The dude behind the counter thought that I was pretty and sweet enough (Much to my flattery...such a nice man.) to have this cd for free.Listen close to the lyrics and I think you'll know why I bought this cd in particular and look at the hit song on the front.Don't be a stranger,Rena  
  
Kagome looked at her gift.It was strangely Liz Phair.The hit song was 'Why Can't I'.She knew the lyric well.It was one of her favorite american singers...although when Kiko told her about when she was a performance singer a while ago and let her listen to some of the songs she sang,Kagome added her to the list of her favorite singers.The lyric was very pretty.  
  
Get a load of me,get a load of you  
  
walkin' down the street and I hardly know you  
  
it's just like we were meant to be  
  
holding hands with you and we're out at night  
  
got a girlfriend  
  
you say it isn't right  
  
and i've got someone waiting too  
  
but this is just the begginning  
  
we're already wet,and we're gonna go swimming  
  
why can't I breathe whenever I think of you  
  
why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
it's inevitable,and it's a fact we're gonna get down to it  
  
so tell me  
  
why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
Isn't this the best part about breaking up  
  
finding someone else you can't get enough of  
  
someone who wants to be with you too  
  
and she already knew the rest.Rena was right...sort of.Kagome DID hardly know Inuyasha!He did have a girlfriend...a dead one.He did kinda flinch when Kikyo came up as a subject from Kagome.It was a begginning for her to know Inuyasha better.She could'nt speak about Inuyasha in public otherwise people would think she was nuts.It was all true!Inuyasha was still unwrapping the rest of his presents.He found Kagome's wich was an entire box of ramen.He asked Kiko to put it in the cupboard for later.It was a beutiful Christmas.Kagome was happy but Kagome still caught Inuyasha taking second glances at the door,and the words that played on his lips were,"Merry Christmas and thank you....please come home soon." under his breath.Kagome felt remorse for Inuyasha.He was so unhappy and he didn't like to celebrate a holiday without her.Inuyasha thought.Maybe this tale over 62 long years did kind of circle around Rena too much.Maybe he should start some new journeys,think about the wishes that would make him happy and fullfill them.He wanted to make sure that Rena was o.k!She was his sister but maybe he revolved around her too much and he didn't focus much on his life.He hadn't searched for the sacred jewel,that would help become full demon for months,and he hadn't seen his forests in a long time either.Inuyasha was indeed,behind in his life.He relized something that very second.Rena wanted Inuyasha to be happy,like a mother for her child,but if he kept following Rena around without being ordered or threatened to like a little pet,then what was there to be happy about?Then he looked over to Kagome.She looked so beautiful by the fire,a smile on her face.Then he found the answer to his question.He found something to be happy about.He relized that Kagome was the only human who DID know that he could kill her whenever he choosed,but didn't run away from him.She was there for him.She worried about him.She was happy for him.She always wanted to know how he felt about a matter.Rakuba walked up to him."Yeah,I know that look....." He gave a sly look."She really is a hottie isn't she uncle Inuyasha...." He taunted."Ahhhh,shut up." He replied while pushing him backward."Oh by the way Kagome,Inuki is old enough to go home with you." Rakuba told Kagome from the floor."Who's Inuki?" she replied.He thrust that one puppy from chapter 9 in the first story that resembled Inuyasha at her."This is Inuki!I nicknamed him but you can rename him if you want to." Rakuba said while Inuki shook his little tail."I think Inuki is perfect." She replied.Inuki had a red bow tied around his little white belly and was really happy to be held by Kagome.He was just all a jitter and was going to burst with excitement.His little almond eyes focused completely on her.She squeezed him tightly to her chest and couldn't wait to show Souta.It was love at first sight. 


	11. Lets go over some history with the albin...

Rena was in a small diner in a demon city in Europe.She was drinking decaf cofee and got out a picture.It was Inuyasha.She kissed the picture's forehead."I want to be there brother.But this is for us.Merry Christmas.Hope you like your present as much as I enjoyed giving it to you." She whispered under her breath.The guy behind the counter said "Its o.k it's on the house.Its Christmas and you seem like a nice kid." She smiled and neatly stuffed the picture back in her napsack."Hey did you hear about those 5 kids?" He said as he wiped the table."No what about em'?" She asked while dumping more cream in her cofee."They're the only albino demon kids left.They've finally been found.And one I happen to be quite familiar with.Heres her picture." He threw a picture across the table to her.It was a little girl no older than 7 years old.She had not shiny silver hair,but blank,pure white hair.Most albino things have eyes that almost look like a dark red but hers were a gentle baby pink.She had a snow white complexion and was very cute while her elf-like,pointed,ears had little heart ear rings."Her name BaraKri.She really is pretty isn't she.In fact she lives right in this town!" Rena wanted to meet her.It must be cool to know you're only 1 out of 5 people in the world that is classified as something like a albino.Rena was a part of the black heart!A very special class!It means you have control over powerful black heart creatures,such as wolflings (Like Miko,Koro,and Adrien,although pathetic alone,very powerful in numerous numbers.),dragons (Like Goblin.),connections with shadow soldiers,basilisks/cockatrices,and on very rare occasions..................spirits.There was also the albino demons too.She read in books,that albino demons were suspected to have special abilities.They were known to have persuaded the hearts of millions because of their cuteness,sweet words,and morals and speeches that made you think differently of some things.....then came the great moment that shall remain embedded in the walls of demon history.The great 'Demon slaying epidemic of the children'.Where millions of demon children (88% were mixes,half breeds,and almost all the albinos.) were killed.Humans,highly trained for the moment of battle,marched into the known cities of demons.Only 10 albinos,16 mixies,and 2 half breeds got out alive,not well,but   
  
still alive.The reason 10 albinos got out but 5 remain is because the other five died from desease on the way to the demon village near Tokyo.That was also another history.All the children mentioned,that got out alive were sent to the demon island near Tokyo.The journey was not the 'Trail of tears' as of the Cherokee indians,but 'The trail of bloody tears'.The children tried all they could to survive,all the way from Europe,Austrailia,and a secrect island by China.All of them got together,and tried to help each other to Tokyo by themselves,while their parents would meet up with them when they got away from the remaining soldiers.The half breeds that made it,were brother and sister and came from Austrailia,both had horrible wounds in their legs,and the boy was named Relakri and was 10 years old while the girl was Kichi and was 5 and 1/2 years old.The girl made it to safety but her brother lost too much blood and was left buried in a forest in Europe.Kichi was grief-stricken and aftorwords went to the forest where her brother died and starved to death on top of his grave.Then their mother,whos human husband was sentenced to death by his fellow village men,hanged herself near the place where her children were born and was buried next to her son and daughter.The son and daughter's demon half was cat demon,where the legs were considered the weak spot.The burial place was therefore considered a national memorial reminder of the two epidemics that happened that awful year.The 16 mixies had not to much information except that two were cousins,half were girls and of course the rest were boys,4 were 9 years old;2 were 6 years old;and 10 were 12 years old,and all were very poor,also they found out later that 7 were from the china island;3 were from europe,and the rest of course were from Australia.Only 7 made it safely,while the rest died from starvation,two did suicide by sneakily eating poisen berrys,injuries in the extremities,and one from his horrible asthma.The albinos strangely were only scuffed up a bit,one had a broken arm wich recovered quickly and all survived obviously.Some people believe that they persuaded and melted the hearts of the soldiers when they were found by them and were let off the hook and managed to slip through their fingers with ease.1 was an elfen girl,2 were cat demon,1 was a centipede demon egg and at the end of the journey it hatched into an albino,1 was a half breed bear demon,3 were wold demons and the rest were dog demons.5 were suffering from horrible tubercolosis and died not to long after they left on their journey,although they survived when they escaped from the cities and started the journey.28 children had been at the start but only 12 made it safely back. 


	12. Speeches Speeches

Rena sipped her cofee.Maybe another day she would meet this albino girl.She dropped her cofee,as it shattered against the linoleum.Her ears twitched a couple of times.She had a worried/anticipated look."I'm sorry I'll find the money to fix it....later!" She said very quickly.She ran out.The guy behind the counter mumbled some magic words and the shattered glass fixed itself as it was fixed back on the counter and the spilled cofee disappeared."Sweet girl..sweet girl." He mumbled.Rena ran through the town as levitating demons yelled at her to slow down.Boy did she run faster than she ever ran before.She ran to the subarbs.She perked her ears in five different directions and ran in the direction she though was loudest.Then she put her nose to the sky.It was unmistakable....the smell of fear.She ran into a house,slamming the door open.Wrong house.She then heard a startled girl scream.It was a demon girl.She knew because a demon fear scream had a small raspy sound in the middle because of a demon's extensive vocal cords wich were more advanced a regular person.A small girl was cowering in the corner of her house with her little baby brother in her arms.Demon exterminators.They had broken in.A man in armor,much like Sango's only with the tribe's pattern on it,was coming closer to the children.All of the sudden the ceiling crashed and when the dust cleared......a teenage girl with her arms spread eagle in protection,stood in front of the even more frightened children.She had an angry/stern look on her face.Her eyes darkened at the man with an angry glint.The man through a rock at her head and barked "Get out my way you filthy dog!" The rock shattered against her head and she made no movement.Didn't even flinch or squint her eye(s).The glare got deeper."HOW DARE YOU!YOU HEARTLESS MORON!" She screamed at him."What have these poor innocent children ever done to hurt you!How dare you burst into their home,frighten the wits out of them,corner them,start WAVING your stupid weapon around scaring them more,than actually THINK to take their life away!I hate stupid pathetic scum like you!I ask you!What have they done to make you so stupid,so delerious,so INSANE to think you were to lay one finger on a demon child!We aren't the unprepared,dillydallying fools we were back in the days of your murdering pleasure.We are more prepared,more protective,we don't turn against our own kind like your species!We protect each other untill we can't any more!Ever once consider the reasons for our actions?When you find some of your cattle missing and you find out a demon took them,ever think we get hungrey too?And if you think you are going to starve,MUNCH ON A STUPID CARROT AND STOP YOUR STUPID WHINING!And if your vegetables are missing,THINK A LITTLE and find some berrys and hunt a little maybe.Don't take it out on us by hunting us down.It's completely pointless!And when something pointless is done,it means that the person or thing that has done it is stupid and is too lazy to think about what they are doing and the consequences of their actions!BECAUSE of people like you,we are suffering.We are worried that your kind will find some sly way to bomb us and blow us all to kingdome come!And do you know what that does to us?Sometimes our kind goes insane!Then they start to kill.They know its wrong but BECAUSE of you they do it!Because of the pointless ways you handle your situations!Don't make our problems worse by killing us!You're that bad guys....not us.And you can stuff all that in your pipe and smoke it wich means to tell the rest of the brainless crap wagons waiting for you!" Her face was red with fury and the children found the chance to move across the room to the next corner and they felt better about this strange women's speech.It really was true!"But your kind knows not to steal!" He barked again,finding the oppourtunity to find a good explanation."We don't think of it as stealing.We think you have enough sense to know what sharing is!Sharing food brings peace wich is apparently what you don't want from us so you won't have to worry about any demon attacks!" Rena smirked with a good answer."I must avenge my great grandfather because this family took his life!" He screamed."Also pointless." She simply stated."Will killing the children that inhabit this house bring back the life of your ancester?Of course not.I however have someone that trusts me and loves me so much that I have got 'Loving will' wich enables me to return to this world.But if you must take your fury and pointless anger out on something,take it out someone....." She put her face so close to his that their noses were 3 inches away from touching."Take it out on me and see how long you last........" She slowly pulled her face away."Now...get your butt moving out that door over yonder and GET THE HECK OUT AND NEVER RETURN!" He ran off out of the house.Rena then turned to the kids."You guys okay?" They nodded slowly. 


	13. The Human,the Demon,and Inuyasha

Rena found the children's parents who rewarded her intensely and would not let her leave until they felt satisfied with their gratitude for her deed.Rena walked feeling happy and relieved.  
  
Back to Inuyasha.  
  
He was still opening presents and he held a jewel shard up to the light.He looked over at Kagome.She stared at him lovingly.He didn't understand it.He realized that Kagome probably only loved one part of him.Himself,the demon side,and the human side.But it just could'nt satify him that she loved only his human side.The other sides were cruel to her.He realized instantly that if she loved only a part of him,that was what made her happy.Now that he took this vow to find someone else besides Rena.He wanted to KEEP her happy."C'mon you moron!Shes just a human whats does it matter!I know you're thinking to get rid of me!!!" Inuyasha heard that voice.He looked on his shoulder as he saw in the cartoons in Kagome's time and saw his demon self." Inuyasha!Don't listen to HIM!If theres a moron around here it's him!Personally I would'nt MIND for you to get rid of him and for him to leave me alone when we're in your head but remember that we don't control your actions.YOU do!And she does matter!Rena would think a lot less of you if you listened to HIM all the time!" There was a human self on his other shoulder....not an angel.In fact it didn't surprise him that he was the only he knew thats good side was even prone to making rude comments and starting insulting fights."Ah whadda you know you goofy two bit imbecile!" The demon yelled at the human."Apparently a lot more than you!Why don't you just go back to kissing Satan you gay wad!" The human yelled back."But..wha....hold the phone crap wagon!" He stuttered back."SEE THAT PROVES I AM THE SMARTER HALF BECAUSE YOU CAN"T EVEN COME UP WITH A GOOD COMEBACK BUTT NUGGET!" Human yelled."Why don't you both shut up!" A new person stated.It was the Inuyasha Hanyou side.He kicked the human and demon right in the aft end,knocking them off Inuyasha's shoulders."Listen buddy.I know it sounds corny but sometimes you just shouldn't listen to either of those two.You listen to me allot of the time but sometimes,well really all the time you don't realize it.Inuyasha,well I should probably recodnize you as 'Me'.But you shouldn't get rid of any of us.Because if you do,NOT only would YOU not be happy but neither would Kagome.She loves you the way you are.Inuyasha.You need to listen to me allot of the time but that is why those other two are there,so you can try as you can to ignore them to realize I am the way.You got to let her know theres three of you.The demon,the human and me.In fact.Wait until tonight." Then Inuyasha [shoulder] disappeared.Inuyasha [person] was very confused.But then that night.Kagome was at home and couldn't wait for the Higurashi christmas the next day.She had one of the weirdest dreams she would ever know.She was in a forest.She felt a presence behind her.Inuyasha,back at the Tarez's house,Inuyasha was having a horrible headache while being unconcious.Kagome looked behind her and saw three people.One was human Inuyasha,another was demon Inuyasha who was chained to a tree because of obvious violent behavior,and the third was Inuyasha himself.The Inuyasha,regular,showed no feeling,the demon was horrible and scary and violent,while the human showed her a sweet smile.Then a fourth and fifth presence appeared.It was Rena with a small child Inuyasha."Where am I...." Kagome whispered."Inside my mind." Inuyasha simply stated."You may not realize it wench but there are three of us cramped in here and then it got more friggen crowded when Rena and the brat showed up!" The demon barked,struggling and figeting with the chain around his waist and neck."It gets horribly crowded in here......." The human said,crossing his arms."But we want to know something that just wouldn't leave us all alone." The child said in Rena's arms."Well..." The human stuttered."Wich one of us do you choose!" The demon said pulling his chains in anger and frustration."Wich ones do you ignore." Inuyasha said quietly."Wich one do you love." The child said."If you choose one of us....you will set the rest of us free from this place that holds us here." Said the human."And trust me *points at the demon*,YOU try living in the same cramped space with him." He whispered.Kagome blushed.She loved all of them.The child showed Inuyasha's innocence,the demon showed his skills in battle wich made Kagome feel safe,the human showed the good side Kagome loved to see......but she realized that all of them were inside the Inuyasha who was in the middle of them all."Well wench?CHOOSE!SOME OF US ARE WAITING TO LEAVE THIS H*** HOLE!" The demon yelled.Kagome couldn't and wouldn't hold it back and she wasn't ashamed!She ran up.......she hugged the Inuyasha....and kissed him.Tears running down her face.The others cheered except the demon who was still clawing at his shackles.After all,no demon likes to be confined,especially to a tree on a short chain that is to tight around their neck and stomach.The child jumped out of Rena's arms and wrapped himslef around Kagome's leg in a tight hug.The human patted her shoulder in approval of her action.And the demons shackles snapped as he gave a feeble word of thanks to her while rubbing his neck,and kicking his shackles aside.Everything disappeared and Kagome woke up. She instantly grabbed the walkie talkie,that Rakuba gave her so whenever she wanted to go back to the Tarez's house,she could tell him and he could pick her up from the windowsill,like he always did."Skiko Priestess to Goof Dog,Shiko Priestess to goof dog.........I wish to return." She spoke into the walkie talkie,in a fragile manner."Miss me?" A voice from the window sill appeared almost instantly.She did not bother to ask how he got there so fast but she got on his back.Inuki whined and howled to go but Kagome ordered him in a nice voice to stay.They were flying along as Kagome waited anxiously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
l l l  
  
Oh and by the way........MERRY FRICKEN CHRISTMAS!!!! (^_^) 


	14. A dilemma occurs

Rakuba was flying about as usual when Kagome came to his home but knew that by Kagome's figeting that something was wrong.He knew what was wrong."So uh.....you...kinda wanted to see Inuyasha huh?" He said without a tone of 'Rakuba' in his voice.She blushed as her cheeks were practicly scarlet.She nodded her head small and slow."Ah....thought so.You know.....don't hurt me or anything....but when you left Inuyasha was found in his room unconcious.He looked really disturbed." She got really worried.She squeezed her legs more tightly around his waist in disturbance and worrying.He tried to fly a little faster and succeded."Where is he now?" Kagome whispered timidly."Well as soon as we found out he wasn't gonna wake up as usual......well....i'll show you.If you wanna cry when you see it...thats o.k cause,I did too.It's kind of a sad thing to look at.Ah...we're here." Rakuba replied as he flew down and landed gently."Follow me." Rakuba said.They walked around the demon village and as they passed the cornerstore they took a left and came to a rather large door.Rakuba opened it and it went deeper down in the ground with lights hanging from the ceiling.It was an underground building.People we're running all around and people ran and flew through many doors and tunnels pushing carts....with people on them....mostly kids."Where are we Rakuba?" Kagome asked while following."Well.....where I come from in the world of demons,half breeds need different kinds of care.There are a bunch of doctors and such running around because..........many half breeds are despised and in the process of being murdered by anything other than a half breed,they are seriously injured.The people who try to bring harm upoun them believe that if the half breeds are killed or injured when they are young,it will send a message to the parents that 'humans and demons should never mix',or it will decrease the 'scum' population so no more halfbreeds can be born.Its very sad.Inuyasha is a half breed so we sent him here.I and any future generations that would ever branch from me are mixes because we would have more than two 'kinds' in us,including human.However a half breed consists only of a demon and a human.I am a mix because my mother has two kinds in her and my father has a different species of demon than my mother's." He said hanging his head."What about Star?Same thing?" Kagome replied as she watched in horror as a baby was being strolled through to another tunnel covered in briuses."Funny that you should ask that.You see,Star was born on the new moon.Wich means that our mother was human when she had her,and since our father is a pure wolf demon and our mother was human that made Star born a half breed." He said chuckling wich quickly turned to a frown as another child was strolled past."Anyway,lets go to Inuyasha's room.I can leave you two alone,cause' I hafta pick up some spell stones for Koda at the cornerstore." He walked through a tunnel and turned to a door.He took a card out of his pocket and swiped it in a crack in the middle of the door wich swung open.Rakuba held the door open for Kagome and let her walk in.Then closed the door,hanging his head.Kagome looked at him.He layed there with his ears twitching.He started to whimper,like a little puppy out in the rain.Kagome thought maybe,since the little episode inside his head,something must have GONE WRONG in his his head.She looked over at the medicines lined up on a shelf on the other side of the room.She looked over at the chart on his bed with in small leters read,symptoms:Unconciousness,strange sleeping behavior,odd noises.Diagnosed with:Mental fatigue/delerium.She sat in stick chair next to the bed.She cried.He was probably in a coma.She wanted him to wake up.....assure her that everything was o.k........do something he usually did like call her a rude name.She thought that maybe the dream wasn't a dream,but more of a vision of some sort.He opened an amber eye."What are you crying for idiot?I'm fine." He replied to her cying.She was so happy.She wanted a free spiret like Inuyasha to run far.Be happy and do what he did best....being himself.Not being confined in a tunnel behind a desolate door,surrounded by people in worse shape than him.She hugged him around the neck."Hey,hey,hey!What are you doing." He barked.But then,he felt a new feeling.It made him happy.It wasn't love,it wasn't bliss,it wasn't satification."maybe this is what acceptance feels like.From a human." He thought."See?What did I tell ya?She really is a cool girl.I've said it before and i'll say it again.You hafta listen to me a little more often." Said the little Inuyasha that was sitting on his top of his head."Oh and by the way.I studied her a bit and I thought maybe you oughta get to know me better but hey,why listen to a little man that has been thought through centuries as a figment of a person's imagination.As the human you said.YOU decide your actions.Not me.But you should take my advice every now and then." He then disappeared."Oh,Inuyasha!I was so worried.Why didn't you tell me you knew how much I....I." She cried more.I know being unconcious does not seem like such a big deal to most,but hey.Rakuba said that different effects can happen to a strange thing as a half breed,so who the heck knows if being unconcious can even KILL a half breed dog demon.He knew what she meant to say."I just didn't know if you'd leave me again if I did." He said so quietly that Kagome almost missed it.Kagome was shocked and was overwhelmed from the emotion from his response. 


	15. Saved by the wolf demon!

She hugged him around the neck and cried.He lifted her head and looked deeply into her eyes.She saw them again.Those beutiful,pure-hearted,golden,amber eyes.The same eyes that always held,love,rage,angst,shock,but very rarely.............fear.They held it now.He WAS afraid.Afraid she would cry more.She grasped his neck even tighter.Then he did something most unexpected.He coughed up a red spurt of blood.Then he started to wheeze.The blood started to change from red to purple to blue and back to red then to purple and so on.Then Inuyasha started to rapidly change from demon to human over and over again,grunting and gritting his teeth.She had to do something.Should she sit him?No.That would make things worse,especially in his condition.She kissed him.He started to change more slowly.Demon..human....demon.......human..........demon.......................Inuyasha.Then the door swung open.Koda walked in.He was bleeding in many places.He clutched his left arm wich looked pale because of much blood loss.He staggered in like an undead zombie into the room."Kagome,Inuyasha,help us.The village is being attacked.....urffff.....and *groan* they are headed to the corner store....attacking...old man Vishiro,taking spell stones." He fainted on the floor.It was up to Kagome.Inuyasha was in bad condition and Koda had fainted.She ran out and suddenly she felt she must do something so lodged an arrow in the door.It glowed so she knew that no demon could break in.Screams were heard.She hurried.Then she realized she was lost in the maze of tunnels.She did not know where she was.Tears of frustration started to fall.Then she heard a small then getting bigger crumbling noise.The ceiling of packed dirt fell in.Then she saw them.The tigers.The white tigers.The MSD!She thought they were gone with tails between their legs,But guess not.She felt 4 small clamps on her legs.She looked down.4 small children clung onto her leg.Frightened children.Scared children.They were halfbreeds.They were helpless little,half breeds.Then she saw something.A shiny something.They cried.They cried freely.The MSD were still,waiting for any sudden movement that would make them jump.Then somebody walked by them.Surprisingly Koga,THE Koga walked in front of the tigers."Kagome?What are you doing here!" Koga said in a surprised way."Why are you here with the MSD!?" Kagome SCREAMED back."Well my love *Kagome gets even more ticked off* ,The MSD promised me that they would get rid of mutt-face if I joined forces with them!" Koga stated promptly."KOGA YOU SMELLY BACK-STABBING RAT!" Everyone looked to one of the tunnels.It was Tabi.If you will recall,Tabi is Kiko's husband and is a wolf demon."Tabi?What are you doing here buddy?This is so unexpected." Koga tried to put his arm around Tabi in a gesture of friendship,ignoring the fact that he was just called a rat,but Tabi smacked his arm away."You aren't gonna touch one hair on Inuyasha's head Koga!Even if you have to kill me to get there,I am NOT going to abandon him!" Tabi yelled.He turned his back on Koga on his heel and walked down the tunnel to Inuyasha's room."WHY DID YOU SCREW ME OVER TABI!" Koga yelled down the hallway."Because now,he is part of OUR family." Said Kiko who had come with Tabi and her two kids who swiftly followed Tabi."What the heck has happened you turds!?" Yelled Koga."Becuase now Koga,you will hafta accept the fact that now,Tabi is MY daddy!Kiko is HIS wife,and Kiko is INUYASHA's sister." Said Star as she stuck her tongue out at him,then turned on her heel and followed her father and family down Inuyasha's hallway.The tigers all stared at Koga,who in the meantime of all this had his jaw drop to the floor.You see,Tabi and Koga had been friends and lived in the same tribe,when a pretty,yet goofy young woman,was just starting out with her own new house,was hunting.She had been hunting accidently on the wolf tribe's grounds,and Tabi was sent to set her straight.Tabi was young,like a more cruder Inuyasha,Tabi was solemn,independant except for koga and the others,a VERY good hunter and watch gaurd,but would NEVER on his life harm an innocent.He approached calmly yet with a crude expression.Kiko apologized and told her story.Tabi was dazzled and impressed.Wolf demons and dog demons were always at each others throats,in battles of wits,skills,intelligence......and often....swapping rude remarks.But this clearly half breed dog demon,was pretty,innocent,made no approach to swapping any profanity,and although pretty,she was strong and didn't give off a foul smell like koga had said they did.One thing led to another and although,now,he was still a member of the wolf demon tribe,was a husband to a half breed dog demon,father of two beautiful dog/wolf/human demon kids,and lived not in a musty cave behind a rushing gushing waterfall,but in a warm rural home in a great safe neighborhood for ALL of his family members,and being that he ws now realted to Inuyasha,he had to treat him like a brother,and he had to deal with his own goofy lover,and her spastic,overconfident twin,and now,at this very moment.....he did not want to change a doggone thing,nothing at all would change this even if he wanted it to. 


	16. Goblin

Tabi was swiftly walking down the hall.You see,Tabi had to do something to support his family.Demons used silver and gold coins as money.What people didn't know was that gold and silver was numerous in those parts.Remember those wolves with the symbols on their foreheads,and brought that white package that was put on a table?Well,that was Tabi's job.He trained wolves for hunting and food support purposes and the white package was actually meat for celebrations.He also got three stowaways,namely Anakin,Kazu,And Zentei who were disguised as two wolves and a shaggy light colored dog.You see,each wolf demon tribe had a symbol and it was embedded on all the members chests.His tribe's symbol was a moon.So all of his wolves except the unoticed stowaways had moons on their foreheads.You see Inuki and the rest of the puppies did not come from Zentei,Anakin and Kazu,they were just puppies from the wolves yet somehow they resembled Rena,Kiko,Kikoru,Inuyasha,and Sheshoumaru,so Rakuba thought it would be great for Kagome to have one.You see,after the stowaways were found out,they decided to be Rakuba's 'dogs' and in the public walk them and play with them as if they were regular dogs.But that was during Rakuba's school year and now,being summer they had a destiny to fulfill.Being wild lunatics,well,while Anakin wrote his poetry............Koga tried to run after him and yell at Tabi and bring on a fight with his eyes especially on his kids.He was about to run when a searing pain ran through his leg making him jump.He was so mad that he did not notice that the same stowaway,pet,wolf like,family friended,people,namely,Kazu,Zentei,and Anakin.Close friends of Rena and Inuyasha,and hunters for Tabi.Had stopped Koga by turning into wolf form and clamping onto his both legs and his tail.Then the tigers got tired of waiting so persisted in jumping over Koga and attacking.The lead tiger then felt a large warm breeze blow on his neck.It felt strangely like.....................................breathing.He turned around and looked directly into a humongus mouth.It started to curl open exposing large cracked yellow sharp teeth.The fangs were so long and thick they jutted out of the mouth.The tiger dared to look up more.He stared right into two cold,insane,ravenous,hungry yellow eyes.The black slit of the pupil following his every single movement.It was a dragon.Goblin.Now,like most aggresive animals,looking straight and dead on into the eyes is an insult or a come on to a fight to the animal your staring into the eyes of.It is the same for hungry dragons.The dragon got mad and fast,and it opened it's mouth completely and let out a terrifying earsplitting roar.It was so powerful the ground shook.See,that was just the dragon's head!Of course a whole big freaking dragon is not going to fit into a tunnel so small compared to the dragon!It's long snakelike neck filled an entire tunnel.That may seem like not much just to have your head into a tunnel but remember now that dragons breathe fire.Kind of like the predicament of the dragon in 'Shrek' .Her head was stuck in that chandeleir thingy or however you spell it,but it was more deadly when it breathed fire down through the tunnels!Goblin waited for the right second and when he heard the door slamming wich meant everyone was safely in Inuyasha's room,started to rumble his own stomach,feel the heat rising up through his throat,feel the inferno starting in his stomach and put the pressure in his stomach to work and pushed the raging red inferno out his mouth!He knew when to stop so he didn't kill everyone.At least nobody left without getting singed!Rena giggled insanely,far away,as she wondered what her brilliant dragon was doing to Koga.Sister's are funny that way,for those of you who have big sisters,ever did something unspeakable to her like,flipping through her diary,eavesdropping when she is locked up in her room on the phone,or you are sneaking some odd liquid into her shampoo,she always seems to know!And imagine a DEMON older sister where the feeling of something afoot was stronger!Inuyasha regained conciousness and looked up.His world was blurry his vision got clearer and he looked into two cold gray eyes."Hey Inuyasha.Glad to see your awake.You o.k?Feeling any better?" He recognized the voice as Tabi's.It was deep,came from the throat,and rough.Inuyasha sat up and quickly fell back again as he felt a horrible pain in his now throbbing lower back.He smelled blood.He looked over in the other direction and saw Kazu.When she bit,Kazu really got into it!Blood was dripping from her mouth.Koga's blood.He heared sniffling.Kagome.She had never known the true power of a dragon.And that she did,she almost lost all hope.Goblim was a very scary creature.But was as gentle and playful when Rena was near.Like a gingantic,50 ton,scaly,puppy.Inuyasha started thinking.He smelled Koga.Then he thought that if Koga hadn't come,neither would have Goblin. 


	17. DOGGIE DEMON!

Inuyasha looked back at a shivering Kagome.All of the sudden,revenge seemed worse than the pain.He got up as the gray eyes of Tabi watched him.He understood what Inuyasha was doing and was sensible enough to not stop him.Inuyasha staggered out the door still feeling dizzy from his unconcious state.He was welcomed by Koga's claws in his face.Then he heared something else.A small terrible sound.The children.They were being cornered by the MSD.One screamed and the tiger pounced.All of the sudden,Inuyasha's blood started to boil.He turned full demon.He attacked.His claws peirced the tiger's chest.They cut through and made a u-turn back up.His claws drenched in blood,his eyes were no longer his beautiful and golden,but ravenous and red with an insane,rabid stare.Those same eyes whirled around and focused on the startled Koga.He bounded,with his spring loaded legs.Kagome looked out the door and yelled SIT.But the beads lost their power.Even the beads could not hold back the power that the full demon had.His longer claws sank into Koga's chest as Kagome screamed in horror as blood sprayed,erupting from Koga's now skinless chest.Inuyasha did not sink deep enough to get to Koga's heart but sank deep enough to let koga fall.He was soaked in the scent of blood.Being full demon and primitive,he looked at his own hand and saw Koga's blood,mixed with the tiger's.He lapped it up,and as soon as his tongue touched the red body fluid,a wave of power and pleasure swept through him and down his spine.His eyes gleamed.This was not the blood of a big peice of game.But the wonderful taste to a demon.the blood of others.His toungue ran over his gleaming,long,sharp fangs in dilicious wonder.His eyes searched for more.They scanned the area until his ears detected Kagome cries.His head snapped toward Kagome.Kagome cried."Inuyasha!Don't!Remember!I'm kagome.JUST GO AWAY!" Then Inuyasha stopped.His demon patterns on his wrists and face dissolved into his skin.His eyes went back to the amber gold they usually were.He was back to normal.He sank to his knees.He looked at his blood drenched hands and tasted the nasty sensation of blood in his mouth.He looked up at Kagome and looked behind him at the fallen koga."I,I,I did this....." he whispered.His wings of pure lacy silver beauty,erupted slowley from his back.He flew up fast and she heard him howl with pure and utter despair.Kagome was not scared of his demon form,she was afraid because Inuyasha was not fully healed mentally and needed help.It was as though Goblin could read her mind.He gave a small whine.Kagome walked toward him,cautious yet wary.She realized he was not as scary as he appeared.She reached out and pat his nose.He pulled his head back through the maze so Kagome could follow him to the entrance.Sunlight poured through a hallway when Goblin got his head out completely.His snakelike eyes looked upoun Kagome as she trudged out of the musty hole connected to the billions of tunnels.He was bigger then Kagome thought.Kagome walked toward him.Kagome saw somewhat of a spike jutting out Goblin's side.She climbed up on the spike and clambered onto his back.She saw two spikes jutting out his neck,just in her reach.She had,ridden a horse before,well,it was more of a pony....when she was eight.Goblin shook his mighty bat like wings.Kagome grabbed the spikes.She had ridden the Shippo dragon but,he didn't have the spikes to help her,and he was much smaller.Goblin flapped his wings slowly but surely,they were lifting off the ground.Kagome's stomach felt weightless and she looked down upoun the small trees and lands.Goblin's feet were tucked under him and then he swerved his head back and erupted such a mighty roar,you could have swore that an earthquake was happening.Inuyasha meanwhile had been resting in Rena's special spot with her special box in his hands.There were pictures and the claw had been sitting beside him.There were small jars of oddly colored liquids,rocks and herbs.There was even leaves from past nature trail expeditions,and even a small sample of food from the time Inuyasha had saved the village from the spider demon.Then a crack and a rustle was heard. 


	18. The literal foxy woman

It turned out to be just a fox.Meanwhile Kiko was pacing around her kitchen worrying.It was then raining.After a few more minutes of pacing,a knock came at the door.Star slowly ran toward the door.She opened it up.A teenage woman was standing at the door.She had not dog ears,but black cat like ears.Strangely enough,her hair was an orange color.Her clothes were also a reddish orange.She looked sullen and she was soaking."Good day.I need a place to rest and recover."Her long face reminded Star of somewhat of a fox."Might I know your name first?" she replied."Floria Orvorld Xena is my full name but my friend found it too long so she calls me F.O.X ." She stated simply.Star opened the door and stood aside,giving the fox-like woman a final suspicious glare.She walked silently into the guest room,as though she lived there.Star was a little untrusting when it came to that odd solemn woman.She put a cute black doggy ear to her door.Typing came from the room.Star had noticed that she had had a black satchel draped around her shoulder,"Dear mother." Star heared her muffled voice say."I have found a place to stay.They happen to be dog demons,though I smelled human blood.The child here gave me a funny look as I entered.Tell father not to worry.I will save him.But on one condition.If you tell me the truth of what I truly am.I'm new to the demon world.I won't say I hate you.I'm just highly disapointed.You kept it a secret.Now let me ask you something.I'm a demon.But now.How can I live life?I'm stressed.A big change has come.But so fast.And it has changed my life.I feel out of place.I feel alone.I feel scared.Send me answers.Or father can stay on the medical bed forever.  
  
-F.O.X  
  
p.s:The child is spying on me now.Cute.Isn't it."  
  
Star heard the p.s and ran toward the living room.F.O.X swaggered out of her room and sat down at the kitchen table.She took a claw and cut her wrist.She put the letter in an envolope.On the seal she poured a few drps of blood onto it.It hardened instantly.She took a stamp out of her black stachel.Star could see it looked like a coat of arms.There a fox on it.Roses also decorated around the fox and a star was on the fox's forehead.She pushed it into the blood seal and blew away crumbs.She stuffed the letter in her jacket.She then sat down next to Star.Star scooted closer down the couch."I know foxes are supposedly cunning tricksters.But would you care to make a pact." She said slowly."A what?" Star replied in a grouchy way."A deal.You know.You scratch my back.I scratch yours?" She replied simply with a grim smile.Star gave her an angry stink eye look."You think you can just swagger into my home,type up an odd letter an than ask a simple small resident to make a deal with a fox woman she had never met before.Why should I trust you?What could you possibly do sopposedly 'scratch my back' ?" Star replied."You have an uncle.He has hair as silver as the ring on my finger.He has amber colored eyes.And a kimono the color of fire.He also weilds a sword in a black sheath.And also has an odd necklace.A woman is looking for him on dragon wing.Am I speaking your language now?I know where he is." She said in a sly manner."Who told you......" she spat back."Let us just say a litle birdie told me.Or....maybe more of a fox." She gave a small laugh."Fine.As long as we find him.But no tricks.What do I hafta do." Star said in a small voice."Take this adress and send this letter TO the adress." F.O.X said as she handed Star an envolope and a small peice of paper."You can wait till the rain clears up.And no tricks.I'm not yanking you,pulling you leg,pulling any tricks,nothing up my sleeve,or simply pulling any stunts."She gave a small smile and walked back to her guest room and after Star heard her pull something out of a bag,more typing poured out of her room. 


	19. Off to FoxWood!

Star smelled the rain as it moved away from the island to make another person's evening miserable.Star yelled "Mom!I'm going out for a while o.k!"  
  
After a minute or two."Alright!But don't be out to long to worry me!" Kiko yelled back.Star opened the door.She stepped out and inhaled a long deep breath."Oh how I love the smell of the island after rain passes!" She said softly.She felt the gushy wet sand between her bare toes and looked out toward the ocean.The rolling waves and moving tide just made her feel so safe,so secure......so at home."And thank goodness I don't live where Kagome does.I'm grateful I get to step on sand and not soggy drowned worms." She said.She prepared herself and let her small black wings slowley erupt from her back.She put her nose to a wing.It was so comforting to know she had such beautiful yet petite wings.That only belonged to her.She inhaled her scent as it wafted into her sensitive nose.She flexed her wings and felt the power that came from them.She flapped her wings and lifted slowly feeling the evening wind wrap around her body in cool splendour.She looked at the ground at birds eye view.She squinted her eyes and looked about."A-ha!There it is!" Said Star.She dived down onto a house's porch.She rapped on the door as loudly as possible.The wolf pet that was sleeping by the porch instantly woke up and started howling and barking."Saluna!Call off the dog!" Star yelled through the crack in the door.A low whistle came through the door.The dog instantly stopped barking and laid down but still gave Star a death look.After a couple minutes she heard shuffling.A groggy Saluna with massive bed hair came to the door.Her long blonde hair and expressionless blue eyes were both tired and angry from being roused from a nice warm bed in this ungodly wheather.Star spilled out and told Saluna everything about the strange woman that just swaggered into her home.Saluna zipped into her house and came out with brushed hair,clean claws,preened ears,and a happy ungroggy expression.Star smiled and flew up dragging the cat demon with her.(Yes Saluna is a cat demon.) being that cat demons have no developing wings.They swooped down to Chakitalei's house.Star dropped Saluna and knocked on her door."I'm up here!I'm cleaning the rain pipe!" Star looked up and noticed Chakitalei looking down on her with a sponge in her hand."Well nows just the perfect time!" Star said sarcasticly."O.k,O.k lose the attitude I'm coming down!" Chaitalei was an odd demon with grapple hook like claws.Her house had billions of deep claw marks where Chakitalei had climbed everywhere on the house.She looked like a large spider as she put five claws in front the others.Whenever Star saw her claws it reminded her of an eagle grasping up a small rodent.She did a flip and hopped down.Afterwards they got to Malaykia's house.Loud explosions were always come from her house.She and her brother Ragamuffin and her younger sister Lenore.(Lenore was adopted from a demon city in Europe as the family was going to a reunion.) always practiced with exploding weapons and oddly powered swords.Star rapped on the door and quickly covered her sensitive ears.A huge boom erupted from the back yard as a scorched laughing Lenore cannonballed over the house.She landed still giggling like a crazed infant.Ragamuffin and Malaykia ran to the front of the house soon afterwords,laughing as well.Everything was explained for the third time.Ragamuffin and Lenore persistantly insisted that they come along.Meanwhile back at Star's house,F.O.X was still typing.You see,she was a writer,not a fancy happy ending cute story writer i'm afraid.More like an Edgar Allan Poe writer.Fleria (F.O.X) wrote demented stories,they twisted reality,and when she wrote,she found herself as though she was practicly in her story while writing.So giving her the need to carry her typewriter everywhere she went.While writing,she was in deep though,in a sort of trance.Now,you might have figured out she is a fox demon.Shippo is not solemn.Shippo is not a writer.That is because there is two different kinds of demons.For example,for every chibi dog demon,theres another dog demon that is not small and cute like a chibi (except as a child of course).It works for every kind of demon (cat,dog,spider,wolf ect.) including kitsunes.Shippo first hand is a chibi fox demon and remain cute,probably all his life!Floria not being a chibi was cute at first but then grew more elegant and beautiful as she grew but developed the true kitsune personality.Solemn,clever and you can never tell what she's thinking!Back to Star and her odd little friends (Including Ragamuffin and Lenore),had stopped flying and were now walking along a beaten forest trail,still following Floria's directions.Ragamuffin got terribly bored and started to crack a joke."Ya know,people are just like slinkies.Not really good for anything but you can't help but smile when you see one fall down the stairs!" Everybody thought about that and started giggling.Lenore,was goofing off and still had some of the explosives from earlier.Lenore smiled eveily and threw one of them and a loud firy explosion sang through the air.It frightened Saluna so much she jumped up into the tree branches in terror.After a minute or two she poked her head out of the branches and saw no danger."Malaykia!Explain to me again why we hafta bring those two along again!" Malaykia just smiled a big toothy grin and skipped merrily and slightly mockingly at Saluna's outburst.A loud rustling came through the bushes,It wasn't an animal.Everybody ran and hid behind Ragamuffin."Hey!Who do I get to hide behind!How come I'm the adult here!" Ragamuffin yelled. 


	20. Floria,Or FOX

The girls and the boy were startled like spooked horses.A human woman appeared.She looked pale and her eyes were sore from crying.she looked very frightened herself.As though she had been chased by wolves! (hey,wolves may not be bunnies but even they are not that vicious!) Star took another look at the envelope.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Trinity Xena  
  
Fox Wood  
  
Blossom avenue,Burrow 777  
  
Star gathered up her courage and said meekly but politely."Excuse me madam.But,um,are we in Fox Wood?" the woman slowly nodded her head.You see the island was devided into 5 parts.Demon's Coven (The bad part of the island) ,Fox Wood (a nice place with burrows where kitsunes usually dwelled),Wolves Den (where Star and her family and friends lived) ,Snake Sword (The least populated because of it's vast amout of snakes.Usually witches lived there.) ,and the Misfits Death.(A small community.'Soaked in blood' because of how many 'miscreants' were born there or that lived there.)"And,um.....are you a Mrs. Trinity Xena?" yet again,the woman continued to nod her head.Somehow,they found themselves in the living room of this odd woman's burrow.She opened the letter tearfully and looked at the fine typewriter print.She gasped and buried her head in her hands,sobbing uncrontrollably.Star looked at the gang and said that maybe they should have left.But being that Saluna always had to act polite and pretty,she whispered that that would be terribly rude and selfish even though secretly she wanted to get the heck out of there just as bad as the others.A few seconds after she had said that,the most beautiful of piano music (wich everyone thought was a radio) stopped instantly.A woman walked out of the next room and hurried over to Mrs. Xena patting her back and saying that it was all going to be allright.Star recognized it instantly as "Auntie Rena?" said Star with a dumbstruck look on her face.Yes,Rena was there and looked well.She had a long flowing baggy shirt and loose baggy pj pants.She had another peice of the jewl around her neck and her fingers were red.Rena,is of course a very talented pianist,because as children before Inuyasha was born,Anakin had been from Britain.(if I have not mentioned it before,another demon city was recently built on a British island.) Anakin of course had brought scarce cds of piano music to relax while he wrote and read his poetry.When he had been running for his life from exterminators that had still dwelled there (Hey that was a pretty long time ago!) He ran down the well and met Rena as her father was explaining the well to her.Later Anakin found himself in her room playing the cds to her as Rena's mother and father had been curiously listening to the odd device from the next room.  
  
flashback  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh that is a most beautiful sound Anakin!" Rena squealed."Yeah,It's called a piano.They have not been brought to Japan yet in my time but they are working on it." Rena listened attentively and with wide eyes as Anakin explained the whole history of the piano."My grandmother has a piano.Hey,when mother and father say it is safe to go back home,I'll let you try it out!You look like a fast learner." Anakin brought up."Oh,I believe I could never play like THAT,but I am a quick learner when I am willing." Rena replied."So my offer has answered itself.You do know the notes of music right?" Anakin simply stated."Of course,I have heard the musicians play in the next village!And mother explained all the notes to me!" Rena said starting to get worked up."Great!" Anakin cried."But.....do you promise you will show me the pianca." Said Rena in a small tone."It's called a piano and yes.I promise." So a deal had been struck between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End flashback  
  
Star's eyes lit up and she ran to her smiling 'auntie' ."Rena!Where have you been?You worried us so much!" Star said fighting the tears of joy rising to her eyes."I've been taking shelter here little one.I've quite missed you as well." She gently said.Trinity cocked her head gently to one side."Is this your family?" She chokingly said between her tears."What a....beautiful...ch..ild...Ohhhh!" She started crying again and ran to her room.Star was still curious about this woman's behavior."Auntie?Who is that?And why does she seem so sad?" Star whispered even though she knew Trinity could'nt possibly never hear her."Well.She recently lost her daughter.I never caught her daughter's name.But she told me she must have gotten mad at her because of family matters."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The zone in  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A ZONE IN,IS A LOOK IN THE LIFE OF ANOTHER CHARACTER.IN THE THIS CASE,TRINITY'S DAUGHTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One dark night,a baby was born.She had been cleaned up and was in her tired mother's arms.Two faces looked down apoun her,hidden by the dark."Shes so beautiful...." A man's voice whispered."What name should she have?" A woman replied sweetly."I like Vira." The man said smiling."I'd prefer Floria.I can't help it.I'm a nature person." She whispered back."Yeah.She looks more like a Floria to me." The man replied."But right now,we shouldn't worry about that.What should we do with her?" The woman said worrying about the consequences to come from this child's birth."Ever since that horrible organization started against half breeds,she isn't safe!" she cried franticly.The child's ears twitched in her peaceful sleep.The couple remained in silence for what seemed 7 whole minutes.The man's black fox's ears had flattened on his head still in deep thought.All of the sudden,the door busted open,and a man in a black costume had rushed in carrying a large sword.The man instantly stood up and bared his fangs.He unsheathed his claws and hissed.He snapped his head around and screamed at the mother and child."Don't worry about me!Run Trinity!Run!I LOVE YOU!" the woman stared in disbelief and ran out of their once peaceful village.Her daughter had woken and cried and screamed the whole way!So the woman had ran until she stopped in the middle of the woods.A crunch!A snap!Somebody was coming!With tear stained cheeks and quivering legs,she pulled her whimpering hungry child toward her chest.A kitsune who was easily recodnized as a member of her husband's village of Fox Wood had found them.He looked at them and instantly knew their scent.After the woman had been graciously accepted to stay in the man's warm burrow for a while,the woman had made herself comfortable and fed her child."Oh,Kibito!What should I do?I can't hide in this burrow forever,no offense." She wailed.So that was when Trinity made her big decision.The child could never know of her heritage as a half breed.A spell was placed,and the girl had been disguised as a human.Her powers were dropped to that of a regular human,and she could not be changed back until someone found out the secret way to take the spell off.For nineteen long happy years,the child,Floria,had been entirely unaware,but remained happy in the brand new village her mother had found.Her father had been taken a message of what the woman decided to do to fix the situation they had come across.the man swore that he would find a way to be one happy family again and made clear that his love for her was eternal and could not be stopped by the tragedy of fate that had so wrought their lives!But one day.........the child's life changed forever.Naraku had come.He saw the young maiden's secret that was so kept from her.He took the spell off.She had been in the gardens and then,everyone started screaming in terror and some ran and some started to throw rocks at her body."What on earth?" She stated quietly.Her hair had begun to change from her deep chesnut brown to a bright orange.And from that orange hair,erupted two large black cat looking ears,just poking through.A large black tuft from a bushy orange tail had poked down through her pant leg.Her mouth had felt funny.Fangs.And has she blocked the rocks,she saw that her nails had grown into claws.She ran home in complete shame and horror at her newfound parts."Mom!Help me!Look at me!I'm a monster!" She screamed."Floria dear,calm down!" Her mother tried to blurt out."Calm down!?CALM DOWN!?LOOK AT ME!" She boomed."I want some answers now!" Floria yelled,tears coming to her eyes.Her mother stood in silence."You're a human,I'm sure of it!So if I look like this.......OH MY GOD!I could have just been a demon but no!I have my dirty blood!" She cried."Dear there is nothing wrong with your heritage!" Her mother wailed reassuringly."Mother!How could you!I HATE YOU!I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" Floria blurted.She ran out of the house and ran.Ran far away.She stayed out in the wild for just a few days.those days started to turn into weeks.And finnaly.It was months,and she never took a look back.And every night,she cried at her plight.She had gotten her typewriter from one very hospitable girl who took her in for a little bit.She had still been writing her current story.And then.She found herself at Star's home while running scared,alone in the rain."It's true what they say!You really can never come home again.No.What is home?They say home is where the heart is.But where does mine belong.To me,or my.......NO!What family!?What parents!?What mother............"Se would stay.And even now.She still cries at night.Wondering what cruel fate would bestow to her. 


End file.
